harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spell
I'm considering adding the following bit to this, but I'd like to run it past everyone else first: It remains an open question whether a wizard or witch can in fact "invent" a new spell or if all such incantations have instead stood incorporated into the principles of sorcery for the entire history of magic. For example, Severus Snape can probably be credited with the introduction of spells like Levicorpus and Sectumsempra to Hogwarts, but whether he actually "created" such incantations, simply discovered them by accident, or learned of them from an outside source (as Harry in turn learns of them from the writing of the "Half-Blood Prince) is unclear. --Lenoxus 12:09, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :I would suggest including this; I was in fact thinking of doing something similar. It is important information and relevant to the topic. Kyouraku-taichou 19:18, 11 September 2007 (UTC) --Justin 967 00:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Seeing as J.K. Rowling spoke many times of spell inventors in her wizard of the month, I think it's safe to say people can invent spells. Notes and References section Not sure how to do it but a correction needs to be made in the notes and reference section about energy of wavelenghts of colour. It should be infra red then red, orange etc.... there is no wavelength for the colour white - white is what you get when the wavelenghts in the visible spectrum - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet - are not strongly separated by reflection or refraction. Invention Can you invent a spell, or is it just discovered? I mean, how can you invent a spell and make it work with every wand? But if they all existed, then what are the odds of just finding it just by saying random things? Did you just sit around all day, holding your wand, saying random nonsense words and eventually find a spell? And why are so many based on Latin or other languages if they always existed? 23:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) A Fifth Spell Category?? So, healing spells are mentioned a few times in the franchise and I was wondering if they could be counted as a separate category in and of themselves. I suppose you could argue that its just an arbitrary category and that healing spells can generally be sorted into charms, transfigurations or counter-spells and only differ by the goal they are used to accomplish but I suppose you could say that about Dark Spells too and they have their own category. Personally, I'm on the fence but leading towards giving them a category so I'd love to hear other arguments for & against.Green Zubat 00:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) different cultures so would spells in non european languages have different incantations but the same effects tony 03:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Minor? It says, "Episkey - heals minor injuries". Actually, I think it can heal more than minor injuries; after all, Snape treated Draco Malfoy's Sectumsempra wounds with it (he also used Essence of Dittany).Hallj36 (talk) 15:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Incorrect. Snape used Vulnera Sanentur to treat the wounds inflicted by Sectumsempra. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC)